Happy Birthday
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: A quick take on Quinn and Talon celebrating a little bit for each other's birthday. I will update this for Quinn's birthday next year, 2018.
1. Talon's Birthday

"Happy Birthday!"

The confetti showered on his hair and the equally flushed cheeks of the woman in front of him was a sight to greet him from work. He stared at her, confused at the noise, at the sheer size of his worn college shirt on her and even the showering colors from that small object in her hand. Silence reigns them for a while, frozen in the moment. She stares at him, a wide grin plastered on her face.

A sigh escapes his lips and he gently closes the door behind him, pushing some of the wayward cutouts into their apartment. He turns back to her, finding her confused look amusing. "What?" The slightly annoyed lilt in her voice was enough of a warning sign, thus he had to provide a reaction. "To be honest, when you said, come home early. I didn't expect this."

He waved to the assortment of decorations littering in their shared space. A happy birthday banner hung from the ceiling while numerous pizza boxes were stacked on top of another on their coffee table. The woman in front of him smiled sheepishly, "Well, you took quite some time so your siblings and I had some pizza before you arrived."

He lets a another sigh leave his lips, "So Katarina and Cass were on this as well?" He had missed out on seeing his sisters for the day, that was a little disappointing. He'll have to mail them his thanks tomorrow morning. He shook his head to clear the confetti off his locks, long hair following each movement of his gesture.

"Don't be so crass. They left something for you too, you know. Even Ezreal and Lux had come to drop a gift." She spoke indignantly, feeling the slight trickle of irritation bubbling inside that small body of hers.

"Oh? Even that blonde and her geek of a boyfriend."

"Talon! What did Ez ever do to you?" She whined. A chuckle bubbled deep within his chest and his arms wrapped around her middle, a gesture he'd usually do once he arrived. He bent down, pressing a soft kiss upon her temple, "Nonetheless, I'm home."

"Y-yeah, welcome home." He could feel the heated blush of her skin against his own. He pulls back, just a little, to study her expression. Sepia eyes weren't surprised to see the familiar pout adorning her lips; she had expected a more surprised reaction from him. Ah, he'll have to deal with that soon.

"So, what did you plan out for today?" He slides his hands down to her waist, a gentle touch of reassurance. It's enough to rouse her back from her fallen stupor, "Oh well, I cooked some lasagna and brought your favorite snacks. We could watch IT or some horror movies you like."

He arched a brow at her suggestion, "I take it you won't be having any good night's sleep in the next few days?"

She laughed nervously, she wasn't keen on horror movies. "Ah, but if it makes you happy, I'll concede. And I'll have to keep you beside me to get the night terrors away, no going away from me."

He lets out a chuckle, "As if I don't sleep beside you by default. Well, whatever. Let me change then we can get dinner sorted out."

She beamed up at him, nodding at his words. He releases her from his grip but she takes that moment to stand on her toes, her soft lips pressing a quick kiss on his own. "That's also part of the surprise." He smiles warmly, pressing a kiss in thanks.

Quinn quickly saunters to the kitchen, cheeks flushed red in the dim lighting of the apartment. He takes the time to take off his shoes and hang his coat by the coat stand. He lets out a noise of relief as he loosens the tie around his neck, pausing in his steps to pop some buttons off his top. He rolls his neck, appreciating the gratifying pop of released air in his joints.

Deft hands rolled the sleeves up his arm, relishing on the cold air conditioning cooling his warm skin. Summer was slowly paving its way to autumn, it was chillier during the morning but the afternoon commute had caused him to break a sweat. Talon slumped on the couch, pushing the pillows aside to relax into. He combs his fingers along his hair, weeding out the remaining confetti from his hair. He plucks a stray blue piece before chucking it to the litter at his feet. They'll have to clean this mess by tomorrow morning, thankfully it was the weekend.

He eyes at the presents settled on the floor, had she been trying to hide them? He shook his head and murmured about her haphazard attempt in a fond manner. He plucks one out of the bunch at random, slowly tearing the wrapping as he waited for dinner. It's a book about the latest Assassin's Creed game. He snorted, this was most likely a book haphazardly chosen by Cass out of sheer humor. Nonetheless, he placed the book at the edge of the table, he'll read that later.

He takes another one, this was covered in royal blue wrapping paper. He tore the wrapping with ease, delighted to see a collection of small knives bound in leather. It was kept together with a small book about the history of knife work during the late 18th century. Most likely Lux's and Ezreal's gift. He'll have to thank them later. This was a well thought out gift.

He took one more, one last gift to check before dinner. The delicious smell of hot lasagna wafted through the air and it was enough to rouse the hunger. This was most likely Katarina's gift. It was gaudy, the wrapping done haphazardly. His sister could do a better job but knowing she liked to poke his fun at him, he could only surmise the gag gift that was waiting to be unveiled. The wrapping gave way easily and he choked at the contents of his sister's gift.

"Talon, dinner's ready. Oh you, opened the-" Quinn was cut off at the sight of the contents. Talon turned to her, cheeks flushed crimson. "It's not like that."

In his hand was a bunch of magazines about shibari, women adorned with numerous belts and ropes. One looked to be a Japanese magazine as the writing was in kanji. She could also see a very distinct coil of red rope thrown into the bunch. It takes her a moment to absorb the information, and she arched her brow at the gift. He quickly dropped the magazines on top of the table, his cheeks a heated flush in embarrassment. "Stupid Katarina."

He stood abruptly, the embarrassment making him look so foolish. "I'm sorry about that. It's not like-"

She chuckled weakly, "Ah, why are you apologizing? It was Katarina's gift, right?" She wrapped her hand on his learn forearm and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, "No need to think so much about it." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, surely this was a topic she would pester him about in the future.

He lets a smile flit to his features, and his arms wrapped around her. His nose buried upon the short locks adorning her head, "Why are you so kind to me? I wished everyday was my birthday."

"Stop, you're too mushy. If every day is your birthday, I'd be weirded out. You're too sentimental and clingy. Stop, dinner's ready." She comically pushes against him but his arms stay locked around her, his laughter delighting her ears.

"All right, all right." He tries to navigate towards the kitchen with his arms around her. It's a foolish move and he should have expected this foolishness would result to an idiotic end. His foot catches the end of the carpet, sliding the rug over the polished wood. It causes him to lose his footing, tilting them backwards to meet the hard floor. They both utter a surprised cry as the world around them spun.

They fall as a mess of arms and legs, thundering against the wooden floorboards. A groan of pain escapes his lips while she lets out an annoyed huff on top of his chest. "You idiot." She muttered, pushing herself off his body.

Her lithe frame towers over him, short purple hair peppering what little inch of skin it can cover. Golden eyes glaring down at his foolish grin, truly what was coming down on him. "See? You can't have multiple birthdays. Gods, you'd be in an asylum if you act like this every day."

"I'd like to believe its compensation to how much of a stoic man I am at work." He lets out a mirthful laugh and she swats at his antics. It takes her a few seconds to join his melody of laughter, she should laugh like this more often.

Silence reigned upon them, the soft light of the dining area spilled unto the living room. Long brown locks spread like fire beneath him, spilling the curtain of hair as he lay. Sepia eyes took in her features, muted by the faded colors of the evening light outside.

It's his birthday, she said. Greetings had spilled from her lips, smiles a constant feature on her face for the night. He swallows a shuddering breath, eyes trailing down to the soft pink hue of her lips. She's just as surprised as he was. They were normally careful of their footing but tonight's foolishness had eased the rigid texture of their lives, barriers broken down to accommodate two people who want normal lives.

He raises his hand, calloused palm tucking strands of her dark hair behind a pierced ear. He let his fingertips trail down her cheek, pressing against the soft skin of her lips. She kisses them, warm breath tickling the very flesh of his hand.

"You look so beautiful." He murmured and it's enough to summon a fiery blush upon her cheeks. She lets out a soft cough, "Are you, all right? You sound so out of character right now." He doesn't respond, only trailing his fingers lower until his blunt nails scratch along the column of her throat.

They trail lower, faint red marks along her collarbone. She arches against him; a soft cry escapes her lips. It's enough to summon a smirk from him and he trails his other hand along her hips. Truly she was beautiful and alluring, clad in his loose shirt and a pair of shorts for home. He slid his nails back along her neck, tickling the skin of her nape. Calloused hands pull her down, as his lips find their fervor against hers. It's warm, much too warm in the chilling night.

She gasps away from him, an annoyed glint in her eyes, "You're going to make dinner cold."

"Oh, but I prefer this kind of dinner, right now." He peppers her jaw with kisses, letting his fingers run its course along the soft fabric of her shorts. He's more than pleased to find the familiar sensation of lace underneath the clothing.

"I'll assume you are looking forward to this as well." He murmurs against her skin and she refuses to respond even after his hands find their way beneath her clothes. She arched under his ministrations and it's enough to top the celebration of his name day.

"Now, I do know you were quite curious about Katarina's gift. Let's see if we can try it out tonight."

* * *

Author's Note:

So it was Talon's 'birthday' last Aug 24 and I can't help but dedicate a modern!Au for Talon's birthday. Quinn and Talon's relationship has been established and I did a little freedom on their attitude. I hope it's a good read and I still am brewing the next chapter. Life's been very busy. Thanks for putting up with my sporadic updates and writing.

edit: Revised it a bit due to redundancy and added a little more detail. The initial entry was a spur of the moment writing and immediately posted it here. Talon is based a lot on my boyfriend. I'm active on Twitter so feel free to message me or browse through my mundane posts.


	2. Quinn's Birthday

"Will you stop fidgeting?" The scathing remark of the eldest Du Couteau chided. Her fingers delicately entangled in purple locks as she brought a brush along the strands. The remark was enough to cease the movements of the Demacian in the room.

"I really cannot see what my brother saw in you." Another feminine voice barged into the silence, this was the youngest of the female Du Couteau. In her arms are a selection of dresses that she did not wear anymore, "Then again, that's my brother for you. Ever the mystery despite how many years he's lived with us."

"Cass, you don't need to be so rude to the birthday girl." Emerald eyes scolded the younger woman. Cassiopeia let out a petulant sigh before dumping the dresses on the bedspread. "I guess I'm just a bit jealous. Who knew that Talon had a romantic bone in him?" She chuckled, fingers lazily twiddling on the soft fabric of the dresses.

"It's not often that boy asks his older sisters for help anyways." Katarina roughly pulls on the younger girl's short locks earning a pained cry, "And you, you've been tightlipped the entire time."

"Kat got your tongue?" Cass joked and she stepped beside her older sister to assess the Demacian. "You've got good features. I think some light makeup will do for tonight."

"That's good to hear." Quinn couldn't help but chuckle softly. She stared at her reflection on the mirror, hair pulled back into a tight bun to clear any locks from her face. She'd worn one of Talon's old polos so that it wouldn't get in the way of ruining her hair and makeup, as Kat had mentioned. This reminded her so much of when Ashe was getting married and she'd been one of the Freljordian's bridesmaids.

Shaking the thought away, Katarina stepped away from the vanity to make room for the younger Du Couteau. Cass ran her fingers along the tuff of hair that counted as a ponytail. Her manicured fingernails grazing lightly on the Demacian's scalp. "Well, best not to dally." She plucks a brush and the liquid foundation from the selection in front of her. Quinn sucks up a breath, asking herself how did it end up like this.

 _Early morning…_

The Demacian had woken up to their bed alone, the sheets beside her long cold. It was uncommon for Talon to get up earlier than she did. That didn't mean the pang of loneliness was less painful than before; her fingers mindlessly fiddled with the rumpled blankets on his side. She dozed off a little longer before peeling herself off the bed. It was Friday today, she was thankful for the chance to spend more time with the Noxian this evening.

Her small feet padded along the wooden floorboards of their apartment, making a beeline for the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled for breakfast and she decided on eggs for breakfast. However, she was cut short on cooking as a delicate breakfast set was spread on the wooden table. It'd been covered with some plastic wrap with a small card on top of it. The Demacian couldn't help but chuckle at the tackiness of the card. Deft fingers picked the small card up, amber eyes following each familiar stroke of the letters.

 ** _Happy Birthday. Eat up and get ready. Katarina and Cass are picking you up by 4 today._**

 **- _Talon_**

Quinn stared at the greeting them shifted her gaze to the calendar. March 1. Yes, it was her birthday today. With so many commissions to be accomplished, she'd forgotten the dates already. She ran a hand along her unruly hair, time to get started before his sister abduct her for the day.

 _Present…_

And so, this is how the tomboy was dragged into the Du Couteau manor. Cass was finishing on her makeup and to Quinn's dismay, the younger Du Couteau lady had turned the seat away from the mirror. Katarina was busy filtering through the dresses that Cass had brought, muttering on each one she threw away.

"Kat, those dresses aren't cheap!"

"Not like you wear them anymore."

"That's true. But still!" Cass indignantly cried and puckered Quinn's lips to line them with rouge.

"Stop being so overly dramatic Cass. Here, I picked out a dress." She held a midnight black off shoulder dress with silver floral accents embroidered along the edges. A thin silver chain was also draped along Katarina's arms, "This will be a little accent to your waist. Now you better hurry up and get dressed, you've got an hour for your reservations."

"R-reservations?!" Quinn sputtered but Katarina was pushing her to the bathroom, "Yes, yes. Now hurry up before you actually miss it." With that last line, Quinn is pushed behind the ornate Mahogany door of Katarina's bathroom. She lets out a huff before undoing the polo and dropping it on the sink. She quickly slipped the dress on, dragging the zipper up as high as she could. It fits well, the fabric soft on her skin.

"Katarina, I might need some help." She poked her head out of the door, seeing the sisters bustling on some jewelry and shoes. "Come out and let us look."

Quinn shyly steps out and the sisters are quick to sort the dress on her lithe form, "It fits you well but you're slouching. Stop slouching, will you?" Katarina dragged the zipper close and wrapped the belt around her waist. "There. That should be good. Use these shoes." Cass quickly slips her dainty feet into dark blue pumps which Quinn is sure to be the cause of her death. The younger Noxian pushes Quinn to a stand and they both eye her getup.

"That should do." Katarina has a smirk on her features while Cass lets a wide grin lighten her features, "Talon is sure to thank us for being his older sisters."

"Speaking of which, he should be waiting for you by the foyer." Katarina guides the unsteady Demacian out of the room; only to be greeted by their father. Markus has a warm aura around him as he appraises his daughters and the sight of his son's lover. "Ah, I heard today was an occasion. Happy Birthday my dear." He bends down to place a quick peck on her cheek, which is custom to this household.

Quinn flushes a dark crimson at the gesture but offers a smile in return. She gives an awkward curtsey that stirs the sisters in laughter, "Thank you sir."

"Do enjoy your evening. Talon is hardly selfish and we're all happy he's called on his family to help you out today."

"It's my pleasure to be under your care."

"All right, enough with the sappiness. I'm sure he's been waiting for you to come out." Katarina ushers her towards the foyer. Quinn feels like a princess dressed ornately in a dress she didn't own and shoes she didn't know would fit. It feels like Cinderella. She chuckles to herself and she can't wait to tell Lux how it'd gone.

It's his stiff form that catches her gaze. She could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Her gloved hand settles on the polished wooden banister before descending on the carpeted floorboards. The soft footstep catches his attention and Talon turns to the newcomer, completely in awe at how this woman looked. In all honesty, Quinn wanted to melt into a puddle and hide. The intensity of her lover's gaze was something she wasn't accustomed to and she feared the worst when her foot settled on the last step. So nervous was she that she felt her legs turn to jelly at the last step.

Was it cliché enough that Talon had quickly stabilized her? She felt a furious blush rise to her cheeks, painting her neck crimson under his sepia gaze. "Do I look weird?" She muttered, eyes averted away.

"When did you ever look weird?" He replied smoothly and Quinn had to stifle the urge to groan. "I think this is out of the usual so it feels really weird to me." She straightened herself up but Talon's hands were still supporting her forearms and the Noxian took this moment to truly study her. It was also Quinn's turn to ogle at her stoic boyfriend. He had his long hair neatly tied back with some of the shorter locks framing his angular face. He'd done a smart dark blue suit with some gold accents here and there. The tie was a subdued gold with the insignia of the Du Couteau embroidered in silver on it. Overall, Talon look very much like the scion of the Du Couteau household.

"You look a little out of your element." She chuckled and he in turn loosened the tie around his neck, "Do I? Then again, tonight's your day, let's get going." He takes her hand and leads her outside where the family limousine was waiting on them. Quinn had an inkling where they'd be going but opted not to say it out loud.

…

She wasn't wrong. They were finishing their dinner in the five-star restaurant she'd been dreaming to try out. It was a fleeting thought when she told Talon about going here for one of their dates. The youngest Du Couteau child was not a fan of the fancy life that his older sisters enjoyed and Quinn understood that. She dabbed lightly on her lips, careful not to smudge the intricate makeup Cass had put on her.

The dishes were cleared and Quinn was anticipating their dessert but for now-

She touched his hand, earning his attention over the candelabra placed in front of them, "Thank you."

"What for?" He asked, wiping the last traces of lamb off his lips. Quinn can feel the smile tugging on her lips, "For this. I know you're not one to enjoy such fine dining like or dressing in such stiff clothing."

"It's your birthday."

"Talon, even if you'd buy me a pint of ice cream and pizza. If we'd just watch the latest episodes of Violet Evergarden on Netflix, I wouldn't mind." She added. She wasn't used to this finery though she couldn't help but wonder why her man would ever consider this for her birthday.

"I remember you talked about going here in passing. Or that time you wished to experience a life of a princess. I thought maybe, you would like…" He drifted off, his cheeks stained red in thought. Quinn was equally flushed at the sentiment. True, she'd always told him how much she'd try to be more effeminate or what it was like to live a life of luxury. She never thought he'd key in on such ideas.

She took his hand, entwined their fingers as she gazed at him warmly, "Thank you Talon. I don't think I deserve this."

"You insolent woman. Of course you do." He stands abruptly, pulling her to stand with him. In the sudden movement, she staggers towards him. His lean arm wraps around her waist while his other hand trails lightly along her rouged cheek. "You deserve to feel like a princess if you so wish."

She shakes her head in exasperation, "So then you are my prince?"

"If you so wish."

"You know you're speech pattern is a little creepy right now. I'm not really used to you going out of character, you know." She mutters which makes the Noxian chuckle. He eases his hold on her and guides them both towards the balcony of the restaurant, foregoing dessert. The moon shines full above them with the clouds parted to give a spectacular view.

"Thank you for making my wish come true." She whispers, smiling softly. She didn't think he'd keep in mind of her inane thoughts or of the spur of the moment decisions to wishing she was a princess. "Was I not the dream that came true?"

Quinn flushes deep at the words, "All right, all right. Stop replaying those words. I know it was so cheesy." She hides behind her gloved palm. The mirth rumbles her partner's body as he slowly releases her. He takes her hands off her face, running his fingers along the fine material of her gloves.

He released her hands and steps away from her.

"Talon?"

He lets a rare smile lighten his features and takes an item from his pocket. A small velvet box that stands out on his calloused hands. Never in her wildest dreams could Quinn ever expect this to happen.

The Noxian who vowed to stay at her side, drops down to a single knee, his hand opening the box. "Happy Birthday, Quinn…."

And in that moment, Quinn realized, dreams do truly come true.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took a while. I got a little busy with work. Quinn's birthday was last March 1. Hopefully this is still good. I hope it wasn't too out of character. I hope that that the little addition of a domesticated version of our favorite pair helps lighten the mood. To be honest, I still don't know how Talon would propose (if he would!) to his significant other. I don't think he's the type to just be overly romantic but people can have various takes on how Talon would reciprocate his feelings. I like to think he's the type who would only show his true self to the people he trusts the most, his lover and his family.

I hope you enjoyed this update. I'm still struggling with how to continue Tainted Wings but rest assured I didn't ditch it.


End file.
